Ornament
by xiaoashwind
Summary: Every year at Christmas there was that one thing they had never shared. But traditions cant stand in the way of such a special bond of brotherly love HikaruxKaoru. Christmas oneshot


**Hey, would'ya look at that! I'm still alive! Jeeze it's been a long time since I wrote anything new for fanfiction**.** But the other day my sister** **and I were decorating the Christmas tree and got into an argument about who would put up a certain ornament**. **I put that one on every year and she wanted to this time and blah blitty blah...** **so it gave me this fanfic idea. Probably not gonna be my best, but I hope you enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters! ...Cuz if I did, Hikaru would already be with Kaoru... evil smirk**

**Ornament**

The week before Christmas day had appeared once again and all around the Hitachiin mansion was bustling with the holiday joy. Maids went around with smiles on they're faces as they made the house look as welcoming and cheery as it could be. Charming lights, bells and bits of holly adorned the whole household and helped make the atmosphere all the more enjoyable.

Just outside the large attractive ivory white windows, the snow was coming down gently and lightly fluttering across the ground. The movement of each snowflake very much resembled the pale sakura petals that floated freely and delicately through the air every year in the months of spring. It was then the warmth would always guide the cherry blossoms until they found where they wanted to go. Now it was the cold of winter that allowed the flecks of white to cascade to the ground below as they pleased.

At one widow overlooking the cold white courtyard outside, a maid had just moved away after straightening the velvet curtains, revealing two young boys beyond the glass. Standing in front of them was a large Christmas tree, brilliant red, green and yellow lights flickering on and off to accompany the occasional twinkle of the glass ornaments hung across it's branches.

The box on the ground beside them was slowly becoming more and more empty as the time passed. As one of the brothers straightened an ornament he'd just placed on the tree, the other leant into the box and pulled another beautiful decoration out. He turned to his brother with a bright smile and held it out in front of him.

"Hikaru, do you want to put this one on next?" he asked happily. His twin's golden eyes mirrored his own for a moment before they looked down to the offering before them.

"Oh yes, this one can go right here!" Hikaru answered happily as he took the glass decoration and began placing it on the tree. Kaoru smiled at the sight of his dearest brother being so happy while they made the tree look nice for Christmas. Kaoru always noticed that Hikaru was usually very happy during this time of year. He smiled a lot and seemed more excited most of the time, which made Kaoru happy in return. Besides the gifts that came along with the Christmas season every year, it was Kaoru's favorite holiday because Hikaru was always smiling.

Kaoru fished around in the big brown box again for something he could put up onto the tree. The items inside chimed and rang noisily until his seven year old fingers curled around a familiar object. When he pulled his hand out of the box and saw it he broke into a smile once again.

"Which one are you putting on next, Kaoru?" Hikaru inquired as he trotted over next to his brother.

"I'm going to put this one on now!" he replied with a wide grin and held his hand out to display the small trinket. Resting in his hand was a ceramic blue and white star, decorated with shimmering patterns of silver glitter and finished off by a sparkling white looped tie on one of the corners.

Kaoru didn't notice as Hikaru's happy and curious eyes shifted into a bit of a sadder look.

"But Kaoru, I've put that one on the tree every year. I want to do it again this year too." Kaoru looked at him surprised and a little saddened. He also really liked this one especially out of the whole box, but had never gotten a chance to place it on the tree. He looked at his twin with pleading yellow eyes.

"Can I please put it on this year? Just this one time?" Kaoru pressed in a small voice. Hikaru's expression only changed a little, but Kaoru could tell he hadn't changed his mind.

"I'm sorry, but this is the one that I've put on every Christmas. Maybe next year you can put it up, Kaoru." and with that he let the blue star slip from Kaoru's hands into his own.

The younger twin watched sadly as his brother placed the blue star onto one of the branches. He stood there unmoving, just watching the looped tie slip around the green bristles. He also took notice of the very slight smile on Hikaru's lips all the while.

Kaoru turned around and just kept his disappointed eyes on the inside of the box. That smile... he knew it wasn't the same as before. Not like it was before he pulled the sparkling little star out of the box. It was weaker and held little joy, unlike it did earlier. He did want to see Hikaru smiling happily and enjoying himself, but Kaoru took the slightest bit of comfort in that weakened grin. Because he knew he wasn't the only one who was sad that there was one thing they hadn't shared in their lives...

That one little ornament...

Kaoru sighed inwardly and proceeded to take another ornament out of the box to place on the Christmas tree.

**9 Years Later, the week before Christmas...**

"Haruhi really said that?" Kaoru chuckled and finished placing the ornament he had on the tree. Hikaru laughed again and nodded cheerfully.

"Yeah, and then Tamaki actually went and bought it for her!" They both laughed out loud again and made their way over to the box for another decoration. Each wore matching Christmas outfits designed by their mother for the Christmas line up; comfortable red and white sweaters and black slacks. Hikaru bent over to look for a good decoration for an awaiting tree branch and then stopped abruptly. Kaoru raised an eyebrow and tilted his head at the sudden action.

"What's the hold up Hikaru?" he asked.

Hikaru replied by standing up straight again, holding a tiny blue shimmering star in his fingers by the white ribbon tie.

Both of them stared at it expressionless for a few seconds, then to each other, then back at the star.

"This ornament..." Hikaru said breaking the silence. Kaoru looked up at his brother, who's eyes were fixed on the trinket, and smiled warmly.

"Is yours to put on the tree." Kaoru finished. Hikaru quickly looked up into Kaoru's calm golden eyes, his own filled with guilt. All the thoughts of the past Christmas's and how he'd made Kaoru feel from not allowing him to place this one particular ornament on the tree flashed through his mind. He knew that it had made Kaoru feel the same way it did for him every year; that there was one thing they had never shared. Hikaru's eyes traveled from his twin's back to the ornament between his fingers.

"What do you say, Hikaru?"

"You know... I've been thinking. Maybe we should put this one on together this year." Hikaru smiled as he faced Kaoru's surprised face.

"Are you sure? I mean, that'd be breaking the yearly tradition you know." Kaoru replied and rested his arm on Hikaru's shoulder. The eldest twin just kept on smiling and watching the questioning look on Kaoru's face.

"Ah, who needs traditions. Besides, when have we ever followed the rules?" They both smirked at this and laughed as they made their way over to the tall blinking Christmas tree. Hikaru held the tie up higher for Kaoru to take hold of, and together they slid the sparkling white loop around the pine bristles.

Each of them kept a hand on the blue star and just looked at it with smiles, standing side by side. Kaoru turned his head to face Hikaru, who also did so and mirrored his joyful smile. Hikaru stared deep into those eyes, which appeared to be slowly becoming half lidded as the seconds passed.

"Hmm..." Kaoru breathed, " you know, we really should put some mistletoe up somewhere around here." he said softly. Hikaru made a single breathed laugh in his throat and moved a bit closer to him. His warm breath passed over Kaoru's lips as he whispered all that needed to be said.

"No need..." And with that, their lips met in a soft and loving kiss as they united in a sweet embrace. Everything else in the world vanished in their minds as their lips continued to brush against each other lovingly.

The only one in the room who seemed to be watching with a smile was the little blue star ornament. It went unnoticed as the two redheads embraced each other tighter, completely forgetting about it left on the tree. The star twinkled twice, brighter than before, signifying the start of the new tradition.

That from that moment on, everything that the two Hitachiin brothers did would be together.

**Phew I just barely finished this before Christmas! Glad it's finally done and the idea is outta my mind now though. Sorry, if it's a little to romancey for those who don't really like the idea of that kind of brotherly love between them, but I just had to do it. Hope everyone liked it, and please R&R! **

**Merry Christmas! D**

**-Ash**


End file.
